User blog:DerpyandDawn/Right or Wrong
Me and Ella had a fight i want you too decide, who was right? and who was wrong? * fan4evr has returned to Pahkitew Island! *6:40TDStoryWriter Hey ! *6:40Izzynoah12 hey *6:40Ellafan4evr What is it? *6:40DerpyandDawn Sammy and Beardo are over *6:40Ellafan4evr No *6:40DerpyandDawn they have no chance of getting together *none *6:40TDStoryWriter wut why *6:40DerpyandDawn zero *zilch *nada *none *none at all *that is my opening statement *6:41Ellafan4evr They haven't even broken up *and THEY WON'T *Not while I'm part of this rp *6:41DerpyandDawn Yes they will *6:41Ellafan4evr no they won't *6:42DerpyandDawn Its Half vs HAlf *6:42Ellafan4evr yeah *But *6:42DerpyandDawn I WOULD LIKE TOO CALL MY FIRST WITNESS *6:42TDStoryWriter well isn't it the rpers choice? *6:42Ellafan4evr I'm an admin on the spoilers wiki *I'm superior *6:42TDStoryWriter i am not an admin on the spoiler wiki. :c *6:42Ellafan4evr Neither is derpy * *6:43DerpyandDawn *TDSW goes on the stand* State your name & occupation please *6:43TDStoryWriter Brendan and Student. *(what is this for? /:) *6:43DerpyandDawn (Adminship means nothing, rubbing it in makes you seem arogant) *6:43Ellafan4evr (Yes it does.) *6:44DerpyandDawn Ok, what do you think about the "Bammy" situatuion? *6:45Ellafan4evr . *6:45DerpyandDawn (what does it give you? a shiny star? powers? the wiki has no association with the rp anymore) *6:45TDStoryWriter I believe it is the roleplayers choice on whether or not Bammy should break up, not the admins choice. *6:45Ellafan4evr (yes it does.)) *6:45TDStoryWriter (And sorry, but the majority of convos on the wiki involve this wiki.) *6:46DerpyandDawn EXACTLY! Its the Rp'ers choice wether a character breaks up with another character- got a explanation for that? *6:46Ellafan4evr That's what I'm saying. It's half vs half *the only way to settle this is..... *6:47DerpyandDawn Its not half and laf *6:47Ellafan4evr something idk *Galtguy64 has returned to Pahkitew Island! * fan4evr has been banned by DerpyandDawn (undo). *6:47DerpyandDawn I WIN >:) *6:47Izzynoah12 how about paper rocks sciisors *6:47DerpyandDawn -.- *6:47Izzynoah12 ohh..... *6:47DerpyandDawn IT IS MY CHOICE *i mean *he has control over Beardo *6:48TDStoryWriter Galt. *6:48Galtguy64 , you're being.... *DerpyandDawn has ended the Chat ban for fan4evr. *6:48Galtguy64 For lack of a better word, stupid. *6:48DerpyandDawn if Samey is unhappy in the relationship *She can break up *6:48Galtguy64 It's your character lol *YOU decide. *6:48DerpyandDawn He has control over Beardo *6:48Galtguy64 Who cares what thimks *6:48Izzynoah12 galt i pmed u *6:48Galtguy64 No you didnt lol *PM me again. * fan4evr has returned to Pahkitew Island! *6:49Izzynoah12 kk *6:49DerpyandDawn *6:49Ellafan4evr Excuse me? *6:49DerpyandDawn u did not burp ;/ *6:49TDStoryWriter Derpy, . Just settle it. It's not a big deal. *6:50Ellafan4evr Yes it is *6:50TDStoryWriter Either have them break up, or let them be. *Just a simple choice. *6:50Ellafan4evr I want to let them be *6:50Galtguy64 Whta is going to stop Derpy from stating *6:50Ellafan4evr This isn't real life *6:50Galtguy64 Beardo it's over *6:50DerpyandDawn i want them to break up *6:50Galtguy64 Mid RP. *NOTHING. *6:50Ellafan4evr Well I don't *6:50TDStoryWriter I have an idea. *6:50DerpyandDawn BUT ITS MY CHARACTER? *how is it your choice *6:51Ellafan4evr BUT ITS ALSO MY CHARACTER? *6:51TDStoryWriter Play a game, like guess the number. Whoever comes closer gets their way. *6:51DerpyandDawn what my character does? *6:51Ellafan4evr This isn't real life *it's an rp *we can plan ahead of us *And I don't want them to break up *See what I'm saying? *It's both of our business *6:52DerpyandDawn HOW *6:52TDStoryWriter Guess a number between one and ten. Closest wins? (Just trying to help.)) *6:52Ellafan4evr BECAUSE IT'S A FICTIONAL RELATIONSHIP *AND SE'RE BOTH PART OF IT *We* *6:53Galtguy64 you're taking this too far. It's an RP. *6:53DerpyandDawn ^ *6:53Galtguy64 Get over it? *6:53Ellafan4evr No? *6:53DerpyandDawn ^^ *6:53TDStoryWriter guess between 1-10 *go. *6:53Ellafan4evr 7 *6:53TDStoryWriter closest gets their choice. *6:54DerpyandDawn I am not doing this *6:54Ellafan4evr Get on with it derpy *6:54DerpyandDawn Its my character *my choice *she is in a relationship *6:54Ellafan4evr That's your excuse? *Beardo is part of it *6:54TDStoryWriter just guess. its easier to settle this way. *6:54Ellafan4evr once again, we can plan ahead of us *6:55Galtguy64 Nothing can stop you from having Derpy do whatever he wants with his character within reasonable boundries. Having this discussion wont stop mphim from **him from breaking them up if he wants. *6:55Ellafan4evr That's the point *he can't break them up if he wants *6:56Galtguy64 Yes he can. *6:56TDStoryWriter I agree with Galt. *6:56Ellafan4evr If you wanna do it this way, then Beardo is my character so I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN *6:56Galtguy64 What are you going to do? *Honestly? *6:56TDStoryWriter He can break them up if he wants. You can say no, but he can still say "We are through." *6:56Galtguy64 I get what you're trying to do. *6:56TDStoryWriter or whatever *6:57DerpyandDawn he will eliminate sammy~ *6:57Ellafan4evr No? *6:57DerpyandDawn because he didn't get what he wants *6:57Ellafan4evr That's Scarlett's job *6:57DerpyandDawn i heard him say it *6:57Ellafan4evr OOPS *6:57DerpyandDawn something about getting *"revenge" *6:57Galtguy64 lol *6:57Ellafan4evr Scarlett is doing that *too bad *6:58Galtguy64 *sorry, not *6:58DerpyandDawn We have the majority now~ *6:58Galtguy64 That annoys me so much -.- *6:58Ellafan4evr The others have nothing to do with it *This is an RP *6:59Galtguy64 Exactly. No need to be so melodramatic about it lol *6:59Ellafan4evr That's not my point *7:00TDStoryWriter i gtg.. i hope you settle things. *byeee. *7:00Izzynoah12 byeee *7:00Galtguy64 Bye TD! *Seeya whever you come back on! *7:01Ellafan4evr . *7:01Galtguy64 Yes? *Have something you wish to share? * toryWriter has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. *7:01Ellafan4evr Derpy, with that logic, Beardo is my character and I can do whatever I want with him. *7:01Galtguy64 ..Yes you can? *Thats how an RP works lol *7:02Ellafan4evr And I do not want MY character to break up with Sammy *7:02DerpyandDawn sammy is breaking up with him *7:02Ellafan4evr No, I mean I DON'T WANT THE COUPLE TO BREAK UP *Because Beardo is MY character *7:03DerpyandDawn they are done *tril ajourned *7:03Galtguy64 So what are you planning to do mid-episode when says she wants to break up with Beardo? lol *7:04Ellafan4evr . *7:04DerpyandDawn no *episode 1 *7:05Izzynoah12 woah lol *7:05Galtguy64 lololol *wow haha *7:06Izzynoah12 ikr *Galtguy64 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. *Galtguy64 has returned to Pahkitew Island! *7:07Galtguy64 Awkward silence. *7:07Ellafan4evr THAT'S NOT HAPPENING OK? *7:07Galtguy64 lol *7:07Ellafan4evr SHUT IT *7:07Galtguy64 Okay. Not going to, but thanks for the advice *7:07DerpyandDawn it is! *7:08Izzynoah12 lol *beardo and samey interacted a lot *7:08DerpyandDawn (just so i do not have to keep Beardo as long as mid-seaspn) *~ *7:09Ellafan4evr (I'm eliminating Sammy in episode 1 ) *7:09Galtguy64 Sure. *7:09DerpyandDawn Good, luck~ *7:09Galtguy64 we'll see how good THAT goes *7:09Ellafan4evr Won't need it *7:10DerpyandDawn AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *7:10Ellafan4evr You know I already have 3/6 votes right? *7:10DerpyandDawn can i just say this up straight? *7:10Ellafan4evr I hope you're happy now *7:10Galtguy64 Yes, because is the master player lol *7:10DerpyandDawn I am actually dissapointed *7:10Ellafan4evr Good *7:10DerpyandDawn i thought you were a friend *7:11Ellafan4evr I am *But this is still a game *7:11DerpyandDawn but your just being stubborm *Oreally? *7:11Ellafan4evr and if that's how you want it, I'll eliminate her just to get firther *7:11DerpyandDawn Jayden told me everything *7:11Galtguy64 *further *7:11Ellafan4evr further* *About what? *7:12DerpyandDawn Oh.... nothing *7:12Ellafan4evr I don't give two craps about what Jayden told you. I'm gonna eliminate YOU and EVERYONE who's betrayed me *7:12DerpyandDawn How did i betray you? *I eliminated you *I am so terrible *7:13Galtguy64 Lol at betrayal. *7:13Izzynoah12 ikr *7:13Galtguy64 This is an RP, if you cant process that. *Thingd *7:13Izzynoah12 is the antagonist and was a threat *7:13Ellafan4evr Don't take it personally *7:14Galtguy64 That seems really funny from the guy who's eliminating because she wont stay with *7:14Ellafan4evr I'm just doing it because I don't want that to happen again *GALT WILL YOU SHUT IT PLEASE? *I'm not talking to you *7:14DerpyandDawn That seems really funny from the guy who's eliminating because she wont stay with *7:14Galtguy64 No thanks! *7:15Ellafan4evr I was planning to eliminate her anyway *7:15Galtguy64 Because this isn't an RP where you can tell everyone what to do and when to do it. Sorry? *Berryleaf has returned to Pahkitew Island! *7:15Ellafan4evr Uhhhh but I CAN tell the other half of the relationship that I diagree *7:16Galtguy64 Ayye Berry! *7:16Ellafan4evr disagree* *7:16DerpyandDawn yeah *thats it *7:16Galtguy64 That doesn't justify the other 50 times you tell people to do things with their characters lol *7:16Berryleaf Hi *7:16DerpyandDawn Berry *7:16Ellafan4evr STFU GALT *7:16DerpyandDawn You are my #1 bae *7:16Ellafan4evr AND STOP OFFENDING ME *7:16DerpyandDawn How? *iTS THE TRUTH *o sorry caps lock *7:17Galtguy64 You're only getting mad because you know it's the truth, bae. *What's up? @Berry *7:17Berryleaf I got linked here :3 *7:17Ellafan4evr I was planning to eliminate Sammy anyway *so have fun in loserville *7:18DerpyandDawn Ok *I will *7:18Ellafan4evr Oh and galt *7:18DerpyandDawn but you spelled the name wrong *its called *"Ellaville" *7:18Galtguy64 Yes, my dear? *7:18Ellafan4evr I have plans for you too *I have more allies than you think *7:19Galtguy64 Great! Love to see you try! *7:19Izzynoah12 lol *7:19DerpyandDawn me too~! *7:19Galtguy64 And when you're eliminated in 30th place, give me a call from Loserville!!! *7:20DerpyandDawn *ellaville *7:20Ellafan4evr I love seeing you being a b**ch to me *7:20DerpyandDawn What? *Like you aren't to us? *7:20Ellafan4evr What? *7:21Berryleaf Got it in window form *7:21DerpyandDawn Rubbing in that you are "special" *You are better because you are an admin *7:21Ellafan4evr Uhhh for telling you what I want to happen in the relationship that I'M part of? *7:21DerpyandDawn That you are a "GOOD" player *7:21Galtguy64 I love how you say you're the best player, yet you have no characters in F5. *7:21DerpyandDawn Um i think i am.... sorry if that is bias *7:22Ellafan4evr Oh and made it in the top 11 in season 1! Congrats! * *7:22DerpyandDawn But i made the final 5 in both seasons *with 2 characters *7:22Ellafan4evr You didn't 'to even have Bridgette from the beginning *7:22DerpyandDawn Yeah *but i do know **now *and they are doing great *so *7:24Galtguy64 I feel like anyone who takes anything that happens in an RP and uses it as a personal vendetta is very immature. *7:24Ellafan4evr You're not a good player if you get a character mid-season and get to the f5 *7:24DerpyandDawn Yeah ok~ *I technically got eliminated as one character *7:24Izzynoah12 its not our fault we were being stratetigic *7:24Ellafan4evr Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get to the final 6? *7:24DerpyandDawn since Eva and Amy *Um *does that matter *we worked just as hard *7:25Galtguy64 No? *7:25Ellafan4evr I had to suffer through *7:25Galtguy64 ooooh *7:25Ellafan4evr Yes it does *7:25Galtguy64 wow *how terrible *7:25Ellafan4evr you didn't even earn your spot *7:25Galtguy64 LOL. *7:25DerpyandDawn um *7:25Ellafan4evr : *slaps Galt* *annoys Galt* *hits Galt* *7:26Galtguy64 You do realize the difference from RP and reality, right? *7:26Ellafan4evr Yes *7:26Galtguy64 Just making sure *7:27Ellafan4evr I still had to go through a lot to get where I got *7:27Galtguy64 And you think we didn't? *7:27Ellafan4evr no *7:27Galtguy64 We were on the outskirts after Trent's elimination. *7:27Ellafan4evr Derpy barely did anything *Not talking about you galt *I'm talking about derpy *7:27Izzynoah12 i did a lot *7:28Ellafan4evr he barely did anything to get to the f5 *7:28Galtguy64 Derpy did just as much as anyone. *7:28Ellafan4evr since he joined mid-season *7:28Izzynoah12 ohh really ? *7:28Ellafan4evr Yes? *He didn't always have Bridgette? *7:28Izzynoah12 Did u see this : Alliances *look at that and look at the bottom *of s2 alliances *7:29Galtguy64 You realize that Derpy made that alliance lol. *7:29Izzynoah12 yea *7:29Galtguy64 by that sense, he's done more then you've ever done. *7:29Izzynoah12 yea lol *7:30DerpyandDawn did he just say that *7:30Berryleaf Does anybody have plans for picks in S4? * fan4evr has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. *7:30DerpyandDawn did he just f***ing say that? * fan4evr has returned to Pahkitew Island! *7:30Izzynoah12 Not really berry *7:30DerpyandDawn LINDSAY *7:30Ellafan4evr I don't really care anymore *7:30Galtguy64 Me..? *7:30Berryleaf I'm planning for Tyler and Sky *7:31DerpyandDawn oh here it comes..... *7:31Berryleaf in s4 *7:31Ellafan4evr Galt, stop being an a**hole please. And Derpy, stop acting like you're the only thing that matters in the relationship *7:31DerpyandDawn do not do nother coolboy *7:31Galtguy64 Nice @Berry. *7:31Izzynoah12 i might get and *7:32Galtguy64 I'm just done caring about the feelings of people who *are too immature to realize it's an RP. *Nothing anyone does matters. Vendettas shouldn't happen lolol *7:33Izzynoah12 should i create a Everyone and DJ page? *7:33Galtguy64 Sure! Why not? *7:34Izzynoah12 yay thxz! *7:34Ellafan4evr Galt, this rp is way more important to me *Galtguy64 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. *7:35Ellafan4evr I have no social life whatsoever and I'm trying to have a good time without people like you being smarta**es *Galtguy64 has returned to Pahkitew Island! *7:35Ellafan4evr Have a good day *7:36Galtguy64 Kay, bye. Have a great day, too! *You are now away. *7:36Berryleaf It's 8:36 here * fan4evr has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. *7:37Galtguy64 5:37! *7:38Berryleaf I has no dessert *7:38Galtguy64 Oh *7:38Berryleaf Mr Krabs: Oh, boo hoo! Let me play a sad song for you on the world's tiniest violin. *7:39Galtguy64 OMG DERPY YAASS *7:39Berryleaf lul *I do have dessert though *It's called *water in a glass from the sink *7:40Galtguy64 omg lol same. *7:40Berryleaf lol *7:40Galtguy64 Chocolate Cake>>>>>Tap Watee *7:40Berryleaf http://total-drama-cruiseberry.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Cruise for anybody who is interested *my new fanfic *7:41Galtguy64 Cool! I'll be sure to give it a read! *7:41Berryleaf Okay thanks *Well *I have three kit kats in the fridge *but I want to make them last the next couple of weeks Category:Blog posts